1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cellular radio base stations, and more particularly to a cellular radio base station utilizing homodyne conversion of received cellular band signals to complex baseband signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently existing cellular radio base station require a great deal of expensive hardware for receiving both the control channel and the traffic channels utilized by cellular communications technology. The control channel carries signals controlling the cellular voice signals passing between the cellular radio base stations and mobile units. The traffic channels carry the voice transmission data between base stations and mobile units. The significant equipment cost associated with conventional receivers used in cellular radio base stations greatly increase the costs involved to users of cellular technology. A base station having significantly less hardware requirements and equipment costs will greatly benefit both the cellular service providers and customers paying for cellular services.